


She Had a Boyfriend

by thefamouscookieeater17



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, but angsty I guess, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamouscookieeater17/pseuds/thefamouscookieeater17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moonsun one-shot where Moonbyul tells how it all started, until they reach the maximum of what they can have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Had a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes another one-shot. I hope you enjoy it! ~
> 
> Note: It's all from Mooonbyul's POV.

It started like this: I’d tease her, because her reactions amused me; and she’d pretend it was annoying how much I pestered her. She’d call me “greasy” and then smile embarrassed when she thought I wasn’t looking. She’d blush at my touch; my heart would race at hers.  
  
_“Yah, Byul Yi why are you always like this? This is weird.”_  
  
“It’s weird, but you’re enjoying it anyways. Aren’t you, my cute pretty princess?”  
  
_She punched my arm as she shook her head in fake disbelief, her hands trying to hide the flustered smile that had slowly crept into her face._  
  
I grew found of how she clung onto my arm, the way her fingers always found their way into the spaces between mine somehow. And the sound of her voice became like a melody I was constantly longing for.

_“What did you think? Was I any good? I feel like I messed up somewhere.”_  
  
_“Nope. Flawless as always.”_

_“I’m serious, Byul Yi.” She grabbed my hands and stared intensely into my eyes. It startled me how close she was. “I really need your honest opinion. I want to get better.”_  
  
_“But you really were great, unnie. I really can’t point a single mistake.” I captured the strain of hair in front of her face and placed it behind her ear as gently as possible. “You should believe more in yourself.”_  
  
_I felt her breathing getting heavier or was it mine? It didn’t seem to matter when our lips touched, since I think my lungs stopped altogether._  
  
I liked talking to her; listening to the things she had to say – just as much as I enjoyed the silence of the things we didn’t have to say out loud.    
  
_“Unnie?”_  
  
_“Hum?” She moved her eyes from the music sheet over to me._  
  
_“I talked to manager unnie and our schedule for today ends shortly after 7.”_  
  
_She simply smiled and shook her head affirmatively, everyone else in the room not paying much attention to our conversation._  
 _That night, we had dinner at her favorite restaurant and went for a stroll around town – hands locked and everything._  
  
I loved the way she grabbed my hair and moaned my name – secret escapades in between schedules, amongst the kisses stolen in empty rehearsal rooms. The touch of her skin against mine - her lips leaving trails of passion in places of my body I had never even thought of; her mouth always begging for more and my guts twisting at the thrill of possessing her in my fingers.  
  
_“You need to be quieter this time. Hwasa said she heard weird noises… again.”_

_“Okay, okay. I’ll try. Now, just keep kissing me!”_  
  
_She pulled me closer, biting my lower lip as she placed my hand right between her thighs._  
  
But I fell in love with her sleeping face surrounded by messy locks against my pillow; the way her hair would fall messily over her shoulders in the morning partly covering her breasts. And I fell deeply for her image walking around my bedroom in black lacy underwear; the smell of her body that would cling onto my sheets.  
  
_“Do you have to leave today?”_  
  
_“No, I’m free. I was thinking of staying over if that’s okay.”_  
  
_“Of course.”_  
  
_I held her from behind, kissed her cheek and started tickling her waist to which she retaliated doing the same to me – our laughter growing louder and filling the bedroom._

I loved having her snuggled in my chest, trailing my figure with one finger and kissing me here and there. I loved whenever she stole one of my t-shirts and lazed around in the couch petting the cat, as I cooked whatever I could find in the fridge - how she would occasionally join me and we would end up teasing each other instead of doing any actual cooking. The million excuses she’d always find to get me into the shower with her – and I couldn’t resist those silly pleas to wash her hair for her: an activity that always ended up in us playing around with too much shampoo and making a mess out of the place.  
  
_“Not again, Yongsun.”_

_“Pwease, Byulkong ~ ”_

_“You’re doing aegyo this time?” I laughed wholeheartedly. “Do you even know how ridiculous you look right now?”_  
  
“Yah, Byul Yi! Respect your unnie’s wishes!” She smacked me in the arm and I laughed a little more.

_“Okay, okay. Turn around.”_  
  
_That’s the moment she took revenge on me, by splashing water directly into my face. But her giggles were so adorable I couldn’t gather the strength to retaliate, so I kissed her instead._

Above all, I loved how comfortable she’d make me feel when I dared myself to lay in her arms, getting wrapped up by her embrace for a change. This time her fingers in my hair and small kisses randomly placed in my forehead.  
  
_“Unnie, can I touch your teeth?”_  
  
_“No. Why would you do tha-” I started tapping her teeth with my fingers and she smacked my hand. “Stupid! Why are you always doing these things?”_  
  
_“Because I like the way you react. It’s funny.”_  
  
_“Idiot.”_  
  
_I laughed like the kid that I am and she smiled tenderly at me, placing a kiss on my lips soon after. That was a little silent sign that she accepted me - even if she couldn’t understand my antics half of the time._  
  
However, I never told her I loved her, nor did she say it to me. Those were the words that hung over our heads making these moments all there was, is and will ever be. After all, she had a boyfriend anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it, because I was thinking about doing this same story but from Solar's POV. Well, thank you very much for reading ~


End file.
